


Аналогии

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Creepy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин мертв. Сэм проводит аналогии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аналогии

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно третьего и четвертого сезонов. Никаких ангелов, воскрешения и Руби.

**

Конец августа в Калифорнии выдается жарким и вязким, отчего-то напоминающим клейкую липучку для мух. Раскаленный до светлого, немного болезненного оттенка, воздух кажется застывшим свернувшимся теплым, удушливым покрывалом, не пропускающим ни малейшего дуновения ветерка и не несущим ничего, кроме клубов желтой слоистой пыли. А пожухшая, выцветшая до грязно-бурого оттенка придорожная трава придает окружающей унылой действительности немного пугающий апокалипсический цвет. Уже на третьи сутки бесконечного пути Сэм чувствует себя чертовой песчинкой. Эдаким обрывком мусора, застывшим посреди бескрайнего безвременья и тянущегося нескончаемой серой лентой хайвэя. Сэм едва заметно хмыкает, прокручивая в памяти стершиеся под влиянием времени строчки учебника физики. Хотя думать о том, что все относительно – совсем не хочется. Наверняка чертовы мысли потянут за собой другие, куда более страшные и безнадежные.  
Импала разъяренно рычит. Она наотрез отказывается признавать его полноправным хозяином. И даже оглушительный скрежет статических помех, доносящийся из динамиков и так и не оформившихся в мало-мальски внятный и понятный поток голосов, не способен разубедить его в том, что груда металла не испытывает к нему ничего, кроме затаенной иссушающей злости.  
Сэм жмурится от скачущих по лобовому стеклу солнечных зайчиков и покусывает обветренные губы, покрытые пылью. Под мерный рокот мотора и мертвую тишину окружающего пустынного пейзажа ему почти удается абстрагироваться. Ненадолго отбросить в сторону собственные пугающие неподвижной пустотой мысли и глухое, напоминающие далекий, едва уловимый радиосигнал отчаяние, обхватившее сердце цепким обручем. Как правило, в такие моменты Сэм как заведенный шерстит местную прессу. Выискивает что-то странное, необычное на пахнущих дешевой типографской краской страницах и листает отцовский дневник. Наверное, так намного проще отрешиться от бесконечной дороги, петляющей по гигантскому пространству чертовой Америки, забыть на мгновение отвратительнейший запах отсыревшего постельного белья в очередном захолустном мотеле, одноразовую пластиковую посуду и напрочь лишенную вкуса еду во многочисленных придорожных закусочных. Так намного проще. И Сэм совсем не готов к тому, чтобы что-либо менять. Думать о том, что он, словно чертов идиот, всякий раз заказывает номер на двоих – совсем не хочется. Тем более, если он перестанет совершать привычные, заезженные до автоматизма и тошноты поступки – он просто смирится. А смирение – чертова хрень, проповедуемая священниками на воскресных мессах, − абсолютно не присущее ему качество. Гребаный удел слабаков. Или идиотов…Или тех, кто в одночасье лишился всего сразу, одним махом, свято уверовав в то, что есть некая неприкасаемая черта. Священный круг, ступить за который не под силу ни демону, ни человеку, ни…богу, если уж на то пошло. Но только вот нет ничего невозможного для бога, не так ли? Да и демоны умело расставляют ловушки там, где есть хоть малейшая слабина. И Сэм сдавленно смеется, вслушиваясь в злобное фырчанье импалы и отсчитывая покореженные от времени, затершиеся под палящим солнцем дорожные знаки, указующие путь, который, на самом-то деле, обязательно окажется тупиком.  
Небо над Калифорнией высокое и пронзительное, навевающее странные мысли о затяжном апрельском дожде и о далекой, едва маячащей на кромке памяти импровизированной бейсбольной площадке в те давние времена, когда выигрыш пяти центов в техасском холдеме приравнивается к обладанию несметными богатствами, лето кажется нескончаемым, а в сердце расцветает покалывающим теплом неясное предчувствие чего-то нового. Прекрасного. Ну, или, во всяком случае, лучшего, чем осточертевший круговорот городов, сменяющих друг друга, как кадры киноленты, или «дорожное» существование и эгоистичная отцовская уверенность в том, что «так надо».  
Сэм трясет головой, стараясь отбросить потекшие по привычному пути воспоминания, и, сбавив скорость, притормаживает у громадного рекламного щита, с которого свисает лохмотьями посеревшее от пыли полотно. Сэм устало потирает переносицу и хмурится, бросая быстрый вороватый взгляд на коробку с кассетами. Ту, что до этого чертового дня считал чем-то неприкасаемым. Чем-то таким…особенным. До чего нельзя дотрагиваться без надобности, пока совсем уж не припечет. Вялый, немного сонный стрекот кузнечиков и резкий рев пролетающих по трассе грузовиков, расшвыривающих вокруг щебневое крошево, слышится словно бы издалека. Из какой-то другой реальности, в которой все привычно и размеренно. В которой никто не боится трогать вещи мертвого брата. И к которой Сэм никогда не принадлежал.  
Он не знает, откуда берется эта робость или подспудное абсолютно несуразное желание осквернить. Возможно, из предрассветных кошмаров, в которых его преследует запах разлагающихся внутренностей, а воздуха в деревянном гробу остается совсем немного. И он рвется, пытается доскрестись до чертовой свободы, прекрасно понимая, что на мили и мили над ним не простирается ничего, кроме рыхлой земли, что рот набит комковатой глиной, напрочь лишая его возможности вскрикнуть или позвать на помощь, а руки намертво связаны за спиной огрызком бечевы. И именно тогда, когда в глазах темнеет от удушья, легкие жжет раскаленными щипцами, а сердце потихоньку замедляет свое биение, он слышит над головой далекий, измененный пространством и временем, сорванный голос Дина, который повторяет лишь одну фразу. Чертову присказку, заставляющую Сэма просыпаться на пропитанных потом и мочой простынях и блевать в ванной до скручивающих сухих спазмов. «Ты похоронил меня живьем», − говорит Дин, чеканя слова ржавыми гвоздями.  
«Я был жив, когда ты закопал меня, Сэм. Лучше бы ты сжег меня, чертов ублюдок».  
И Сэм стонет, лежа на продавленной поскрипывающей постели в очередном гостиничном номере. Он невидяще пялится в потолок, разглядывая кроваво-золотые спирали, чертящие диковинные узоры. Он комкает в ладонях подсыхающие простыни и шумно сглатывает сухую, горчащую слюну, прислушиваясь к оглушительному стуку собственного сердца.  
− Нет, − шепчет Сэм, разрывая хлипкую, истончившуюся от многочисленных стирок ткань белья на длинные полосы, − нет, Дин. Я…ведь подождал. Мы…Бобби даже стукнул меня пару раз. Пожалуйста, это не может быть правдой.  
Никто не отзывается в тишине молчащей комнаты. Никто не приходит затем, чтобы опровергнуть или подтвердить его оправдания. Ни одна живая душа. И все, что ему остается − это продолжать всматриваться в испещренный многочисленными трещинами потолок, на котором розоватое зарево вспыхивает набухшими кровавыми каплями, и не слушать раздающиеся из соседнего номера смешки и деловито-размеренный скрип кровати.

**

В Уолнат-Крик, в дешевой забегаловке с красными пластиковыми столиками, покрытыми жирными разводами, и с неисправным кондиционером, лишь гоняющим туда-сюда удушливо-вязкий воздух, какой-то парень заказывает черничный пирог. Он сидит в трех шагах от Сэма, вяло ковыряющегося в своей тарелке с салатом, и с аппетитом слизывает с пальцев черновато-бордовую начинку. Глядя на него, Сэм хмурится, отворачиваясь и стараясь отбросить в сторону отголоски очередного предрассветного кошмара, в котором густая слизь, вытекающая из уголка динова рта, напоминает начинку черничного пирога. А запутавшиеся в волосах комья влажной травы и глины придают ему отдаленное сходство с кельтским божеством. Из динамиков надрывно орет какая-то заунывно-депрессивная группа, перемежая слова о душевных страданиях лихими гитарными риффами. За соседним столиком оглушительно смеется пожилая леди в розовом шифоновом платье. А кассовый аппарат в конце зала то и дело разражается мелодичным треньканьем. Сэм отодвигает тарелку с недоеденным салатом и бросает на пластиковую столешницу надорванную двадцатку. Ему кажется, что он напрочь утратил такое свойство человеческого организма, как потребность в еде. Сэм берет кофе в старом автомате неподалеку от закусочной и усаживается на грязную зеленую скамейку в полумиле от стоянки. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит, как чертов шизик. Как же еще можно назвать человека, пьющего кофе под палящими лучами августовского солнца? Но Сэм даже не морщится, когда обжигающая жидкость прокатывается по языку, заставляя небо занеметь, а горло сжаться сухим протестующим спазмом. Он пьет кофе для того, чтобы не уснуть. И плевать на то, что он выглядит, как упырь: с синевато-черными мешками под глазами и болезненно заострившимися чертами лица. Это охренеть как неважно, когда, основательно покопавшись в памяти, он выуживает на поверхность воспоминания о другом лете, о Дине, щеголявшем ровным загаром и опоясанным собственной грязной футболкой, и о себе, щурящемся на солнце, но, тем не менее, крепко стискивающем рукоятку биты и напряженно ожидающем обманного крепко подкрученного броска. Сэм улыбается, напрочь забыв об остывающем кофе, и вглядывается вдаль, словно вновь переживая то пугающее до дрожи предчувствие, когда хитрый мяч вот-вот вырвется из диновой ладони и полетит, сверкнув белой вспышкой, прямиком на кончик сэмовой биты.

− Всемирно известный питчер Дин Винчестер начинает поход в страйк-зону, − смеясь, орет Дин срывающимся, ломким из-за подступающего взросления голосом. – Смени штанишки, мелкий!  
Сэм кусает губы и переступает с ноги на ногу, как нервный жеребенок. В голове царит абсолютная пустота. Лишь бьется в висках отчетливая мысль о том, что он не успеет. Не сможет выиграть в известной схватке питчера и бьющего. Что он позорно продует Дину, промахнувшись по мячу, и получит страйк, а вместе с ним кучу насмешек и подзуживаний со стороны Дина. И только когда Дин, наконец, замахивается, выставляя вперед правую ногу и далеко отводя назад левую руку, в Сэме вскипает непогрешимая уверенность и неизвестно откуда выбравшееся понимание того, что он сможет. Что он способен. И у него все получится. Мяч летит вперед коварно подкрученным броском, а Сэм, рыча от какого-то несуразного приятного чувства, расцветающего в груди, с силой отбивает его далеко за проржавевшую насквозь груду металлолома за домом Бобби, где когда-то, тысячу лет тому назад, они с Дином играли в бейсбол и закапывали в неуступчивую, покрытую трещинами землю клад в размере пяти долларов и семидесяти восьми центов. Лопата тогда еще скользила в руках, оставляя на ладонях целые россыпи болезненных мозолей и кучу заноз.

Сэм отрешенно рассматривает свои руки, мимоходом отмечая, что земля всегда неохотно принимает чужие сокровища. Упирается, не давая спрятать в своих недрах самое дорогое и незаменимое. Воспоминание исчезает, вспыхнув на прощание легким отголоском, а вместо него приходит глухое, дергающее, как больной зуб, отчаяние, грозящее затопить все вокруг горячей удушливой волной. Сэм хмурится, отбрасывая в сторону пластиковый стаканчик с недопитым кофе, и, вздохнув, бредет к ненавидящей его импале, поблескивающей на солнце хромированными полосами на боках.

**

В трех милях от калифорнийской долины Сэм не выдерживает гулкого, бьющегося в ушах схожим с комариным писком молчания. Он загнанно оглядывается по сторонам, словно совершает нечто постыдное. Словно бы святотатствует, осторожно касаясь коробки с кассетами самыми кончиками пальцев, стараясь не задеть примостившиеся на дне липовые удостоверения и завернутый в грязный носовой платок динов кулон. Надеть его не позволяет суеверный ужас, приходящий из ставших привычными кошмаров, в которых черный шнурок с шипением затягивается на сэмовой шее, а глухой отчужденный голос Дина вновь обвиняет его в том, что он слишком поторопился. Нещадно нагревшиеся на солнце пластиковые слимы, в которых хранятся кассеты, обжигают пальцы. Будто и впрямь хотят заклеймить его как преступника, посмевшего дотронуться до того, что ему никогда не принадлежало. И Сэм, поморщившись, вытаскивает первую попавшуюся запись и не глядя сует в магнитолу на приборной доске. Он закусывает губы, думая о том, что если чертова тачка откажется разбавить давящую со всех сторон мертвую тишину хоть каким-то подобием звука, он просто-напросто закричит, а затем сойдет с ума, отбросив наконец в сторону это пугающее невыносимым спокойствием одиночество. Главное, чтобы чертовы кошмары не преследовали его в той, другой, более удобной и лишенной угрызений совести реальности. Из динамиков раздаются залихватские гитарные пассы Джимми Пэйджа, когда Сэм, до боли вцепившийся в руль, отмирает и, сглотнув, неспешно трогает с места, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида и прокручивая в голове очередное давнишнее воспоминание.

На последней странице «Флитуотер Пост» всегда можно найти парочку хороших историй. А уж если сэкономить на пачке крекеров или, поднатужившись, сорвать банк в техасском холдеме, можно раскошелиться и на яркий, сладковато пахнущий свежей типографской краской новехонький выпуск «Легенд о покорителях Дикого Запада». И неважно, что Дин считает чтение комиксов скучнейшим занятием и каждый раз норовит выдрать очередной журнал из сэмовых пальцев. Сэм уверен − Дин просто-напросто завидует нарисованным героям: Дэви Крокету, за здорово живешь проглотившему шаровую молнию, Майку Финку, знаменитому укротителю крокодилов, и даже Джонни Яблочному Зернышку, засадившему штаты Огайо и Индиана прекрасными яблоневыми садами.  
Истории помогают Сэму не думать о том, что через пару дней один захудалый городишко сменится другим – точной копией первого, что отец вновь исчезнет, оставив их с Дином в очередном гостиничном номере, где вода в душе бежит тонкой струйкой, а слив унитаза пахнет дерьмом, которому не менее пары сотен лет. И брат вновь будет надоедать глупыми бородатыми шутками, осточертевшими Сэму до такой степени, что единственным желанием станет возможность поскорее скользнуть в другую, более захватывающую реальность.  
Сэм частенько представляет себя отважным ковбоем – эдаким бравым парнем-горлопаном, разъезжающим по прериям и спасающим жизни каким-нибудь малокровным девицам, грохающимся в обморок при виде лягушек и краснеющим всякий раз, стоит Сэму им подмигнуть.  
− Какой смысл в этом дерьме? – спрашивает Дин, брезгливо держа сборник комиксов за самый краешек. – Можно подумать, это правда. Только малыши могут всерьез верить чему-то подобному.  
Дин показательно брезгливо отряхивает руки и швыряет разозленному Сэму порядком измятый журнал.  
− Правда, − бормочет Сэм и остервенело трет кулаками немилосердно чешущиеся глаза. – Это такая же правда, как и то, что ты кусок дерьма.  
Конечно же, сказать вслух нечто подобное – равносильно смерти. Дин никогда не стерпит оскорбления и запросто почешет кулаки о спину нерадивого десятилетнего брата-зануды. Только вот его преувеличенное желание охотиться, стащенные невесть у кого сигареты, которые он изредка покуривает, абсолютно не принимая Сэма в расчет, и глупые шутки напрочь разрушают тщательно выстроенный, уютный сэмов мирок. Истории уже не кажутся захватывающими, а от любого упоминания о нежных, нуждающихся в спасении леди – откровенно тошнит. Сэм все реже покупает новые выпуски «Легенд», а спустя какое-то время без малейшего сожаления выбрасывает цветастый бумажный ворох в ближайшую урну.

Под утро, когда сон все же настигает его, выстроившего заградительные барьеры в виде кофе и радиопередачи для полуночников, грязные, покрытые запекшейся кровью руки Дина с отросшими загнутыми ногтями обхватывают его лодыжки ледяным захватом и тянут, долго и бесконечно тянут вниз. К самому сердцу земли. В тихую прохладу под разросшимися корнями травы и деревьев, где усиленно трудятся вездесущие черви, которым нет никакого дела до людских страданий и забот. Сэм подскакивает на развороченной постели, непроизвольно обхватывая собственные ноги руками. Он чешет кожу, изобилующую комариными укусами и свежими мозолями, и старается не замечать тонкую сеть глубоких царапин на подошвах. На прикроватной тумбочке посверкивает алюминиевым боком опустевший термос с крепчайшим кофе, а из поскрипывающих динамиков радиоприемника льется чистый, немного хриплый голос Джоан Баэз.

**

В Эль-Кахон, округ Сан-Диего, Сэм успокаивает призрака ревнивого мужа миссис Керингтон, повадившегося убивать неверных жен. Он отстраненно всматривается в полыхающий ярким красноватым отсветом огонь, медленно обугливающий пожелтевшие от времени кости и лижущий изъеденную жуком и червями, лохмотьями свисающую обивку. Когда он засыпает сгоревшие останки сухой комковатой землей, рассвет уже брезжит на горизонте золотистым заревом. Сэм устало отирает взмокший лоб грязной ладонью и думает о том, что ночная охота – замечательный способ отрешиться от кошмаров, превратившихся в своеобразный ритуал или даже, можно сказать, рутину. Теперь он без раздумий вытаскивает из диновой коробки очередную кассету, прогоняя идущие по пятам, с каменным упорством преследующие его воспоминания. Он выбрасывает старую сим-карту из сотового, равнодушно просматривая извещение о пятидесяти пропущенных звонках от Бобби, и прячет пугающий кулон на самое дно собственного потертого рюкзака. Когда, сморенный усталостью и вязкой, безветренной жарой, он все же засыпает, кое-как примостившись на заднем сидении импалы, ему снятся лишь какие-то разрозненные, калейдоскопически сменяющие друг друга сны. Дин не приходит. И Сэм, исполненный неясного сожаления, вновь галлонами глотает крепкий кофе и лопатит местные новости в попытке с головой окунуться в очередное дело.

Дину шестнадцать. И он вновь привел какую-то безликую девчонку в их устоявшийся, пропахший мотельным хлорным очистителем мирок. Сэм лишь скрипит зубами да яростно листает страницы учебника по алгебре, пока чертова парочка заливисто хохочет, просматривая идущую по телеку глупейшую комедию. Голос Дина хриплый, немного ломкий и до ужаса раздражающий. Девчонка напротив – пискляво комментирует происходящее на экране. Кажется, она ужасно довольна сложившейся ситуацией и не обращает ни малейшего внимания на ненужный балласт в виде Сэма, пытающегося сосредоточиться на сложном уравнении. За окном противный мартовский дождь превращает улицу в грязное месиво, а в углу комнаты скопилась целая лужа натекшей воды. Сэм украдкой бросает взгляд на Дина, отмечая, каким смешным выглядит брат, когда хорохорится перед не пойми кем. Он отпускает идиотские шутки и уверенно приобнимает девушку за плечи. И Сэм злится сильнее, хотя больше, кажется, уже невозможно. Он резко отшвыривает тетрадь с нерешенным уравнением и встает, упирая руки в бока.  
− Можно потише?  
Он вообще не уверен, слышат ли они его, но все равно цедит сквозь зубы по-детски глупую угрозу, единственный продукт своего ослепленного яростью сознания:  
− Я скажу папе, что ты мешаешь мне заниматься.  
Дин хмыкает, не отрываясь от экрана и от девушки, жующей пахнущую чем-то отвратительно приторным жвачку, и бросает:  
− Ага, через месяц-другой. Затухни, Сэм, ты нам мешаешь.  
В горле клокочут, ища выход, горчащие от обиды слезы, но Сэм терпит, пока натягивает куртку и хватает с пола изукрашенный наклейками рюкзак. Он чувствует себя дерьмово, оттого что мимолетная возможность повыпендриваться превращает Дина в чертового ублюдка. Ведь обычно он никогда себя так не ведет. Сэм выходит в сероватые весенние сумерки и шепчет как заведенный: «Сдохни. Черт бы тебя побрал! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты исчез навсегда». В груди бьется горячая, распирающая ярость, а потрескавшиеся от старости тонкие кроссовки тут же начинают промокать, неприятно чавкая при каждом шаге. Сэм морщится и пытается подкупить кого-то свыше всеми возможными способами. «Пусть он просто исчезнет,− шипит Сэм, смаргивая налипшие на ресницы капли противно секущего дождя. – Ненавижу его…» Спустя пару дней он валяется под теплым шерстяным пледом, ворочаясь от жутчайшего лихорадочного жара, а молчаливый Дин насильно впихивает в него аспирин и хорошенько приправленный виски чай.

**

Жара обманывает его спустя неделю. Сэм внимательно просматривает информацию о ведьмах, то и дело ставя пометки на чистой странице отцовского дневника, когда подкравшаяся из-за спины усталость осторожно закрывает ему глаза липкими, словно припорошенными сонной пыльцой ладонями. Наверное, он просто слишком увлекся. Поверил в прикинувшуюся нерушимой мнимую безопасность. В конечном итоге оставшись стоять посреди усеянной полусгнившими листьями и сорванными бурей ветками поляны, на самом краешке которой примостился непримечательный холм с деревянным крестом в изголовье. От могилы тянется едва различимая в пожухшей траве кровавая дорожка, а огромное отверстие с разбегающейся в разные стороны паутинкой трещин напоминает открытый беззубый рот, навсегда застывший в крике. Сэм вздрагивает, когда сильные ладони осторожно проезжаются по спине, пробирая леденящим холодом даже сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань. Он закрывает глаза, когда невидимые, привносящие ощущение чего-то грязного и склизкого влажные пальцы невесомо смыкаются на его шее, больно сдавливая выступающие хрящи гортани и царапая ногтями взмокшую от ужаса кожу.  
− Холодно, − хрипит что-то за его спиной.  
Что-то, чужеродное и опасное, душащее его сейчас с неимоверной силой и пыхтящее над ухом странными булькающими звуками.  
− Почему я? Почему не ты?  
Оно подпихивает Сэма ближе к краю разверстой ямы, превратившейся в бездонную пропасть, с неровных стен которой осыпаются с шумом целые пласты земли. Сэм испуганно пятится, против воли вжимаясь в чертово нечто за своей спиной. Он хрипит, стараясь отодрать мертвую хватку со своего горла, и шепчет, давясь отрывистыми вздохами и горчащими на языке словами: «Я не хотел. Прости меня… Я не знаю…все перепробовал, только ничего не помогает…Я жил в коме четыре сраных месяца, Дин…пойми».  
Край ямы стремительно приближается, а под тяжелыми подошвами ботинок копошатся отвратительные белые черви. Сэм вскрикивает, когда глухим ударом меж лопаток то, что никак не может быть Дином, подталкивает его все ближе и ближе к яме.  
− Отправляйся в ад, − слышит он перед тем, как с громким криком сорваться в стремительно приближающуюся пропасть.  
Он плачет, закрывая глаза, и с ужасом думает о том, что конца черноте туннеля просто нет. И он обречен лететь сквозь пространство и время, изредка выхватывая из темноты скалящиеся выбеленные черепа других мертвецов. Когда он все же ударяется о мокрое земляное дно, то просыпается от резкой саднящей боли в помятых ребрах. Экран ноутбука мерцает сменяющимися картинками спящего режима, а за окном шумят далекие отголоски несущейся над побережьем грозы. Сэм утирает мокрое от слез лицо и мечтает о том, чтобы ревущая стихия попросту унесла этот гребаный кусок суши – Калифорнию − в бушующий океан. Возможно, если он сдохнет, захлебнувшись в водовороте обезумевших волн, то наконец успокоит собственную окончательно сошедшую с ума память и давящие непроницаемой волной отчаяния сны.

Затяжные апрельские ливни грозят смыть Фоллоуз-Крик к чертям собачьим с лица земли. В доме, который отец снял на две недели на время очередной охоты, с гулким шорохом обваливается отсыревшая штукатурка, а основательно прогнившее крыльцо поскрипывает при каждом шаге, грозя вот-вот проломиться и переломать ноги нерадивым жильцам. На размытой дождем подъездной дороге виднеются две глубокие колеи – единственное напоминание о недавнем визите отца. Впрочем, не единственное. Сэм прикусывает губу до крови, стараясь, чтобы иголка не соскользнула в липких от пота и невыразимого ужаса пальцах, а диновы стоны не звучали настолько обреченно и болезненно. Он молит бога, ну или кто там наблюдает за всеми земными делами, о том, чтобы брат впал наконец в спасительное беспамятство и прекратил метаться на продавленном диване в лихорадочном бреду. Сэм зло смаргивает набежавшие на глаза слезы и втыкает иголку в скользкую от сочащейся сукровицы кожу. Края раны неудобно выворачиваются под пальцами и никак не желают выравниваться, сколько бы он не стягивал их в глупой попытке добиться идеально ровного результата. Шить по живому безумно тяжело. Но отец строго-настрого запретил давать Дину какое-либо обезболивающее, лишь влил в приоткрытый рот не менее четверти бутылки «Джека Дениэлса». Сэм натужно пыхтит, пытаясь удержать уворачивающегося от иглы брата, и шепчет:  
− Пожалуйста…Ну, пожалуйста, Дин…Еще совсем чуть-чуть. Совсем немного. Только…потерпи…  
Он сомневается, что Дин слышит его – слишком высока температура. Он не уверен в том, что Дин хоть отчасти понимает ту бесполезную, бесконечно глупую, наполненную жутким страхом чепуху, которую Сэм несет в попытке не разреветься и отрешиться от ужасающей реальности, в которой отец преспокойно берет Дина на опасную охоту и бросает, как бесполезную, ненужную вещь, стоит тому получить серьезную рану. Сэм шумно сглатывает, проталкивая назад в горло уже готовые сорваться проклятия, и сосредоточенно шьет, наваливаясь на Дина всем весом. Удерживая всей силой, на которую еще способен. Позже, когда Дин проваливается в тяжелый беспокойный сон, Сэм выблевывает собственные внутренности в пропахший неисправными канализационными трубами унитаз. Он утирает окровавленными руками обидные, злые слезы, старательно убеждая себя, что они лишь от скручивающей наизнанку рвоты, и отрешенно отмечает усиливающуюся грозу. В комнате зверски холодно, и клацающий зубами Сэм перерывает все вверх дном, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы укутать мечущегося в полубреду Дина. Он приволакивает все тряпки, какие только может найти в этой дыре, и садится рядом, обхватывая брата руками, словно может таким вот незатейливым образом оградить его от чего-то ужасного, чего-то нетерпеливого и урчащего, в ожидании топчущегося на пороге.  
− Уходи! – шипит он, закрывая глаза, и сосредоточенно хмурит брови. − Убирайся отсюда!  
Дождь безостановочно колотит в поскрипывающие стекла окон. А притихший, немного успокоившийся Дин шепчет сквозь сон:  
− Спасибо, Сэмми…

**

В Иллинойсе царит осенняя прохлада и сладковатый, слегка горчащий на корне языка запах замшелой листвы и почему-то полусгнивших яблок, который не перебивает даже дым от многочисленных костров. Сэм морщится, разглядывая бескрайние, протянувшиеся на целые мили вдоль дороги яблоневые сады, и думает о том, что пришел к какому-то логичному завершению. К концу странного пути длинною в четыре долгих месяца. Он в сотый раз прокручивает цеппеллиновскую «Since I’ve been loving you» и забрасывает бесполезный термос на заднее сидение смирившейся импалы. Он удивительно спокоен и собран. И даже глухое, разлившееся чернильной тенью горе, на мгновение поднявшееся из глубины сердца, не способно затмить простое до одури, ясное, как ледяная утренняя роса, осознание. Сэм даже улыбается слегка, думая, что Дин наверняка бы одобрил и согласился. Дорога, ведущая в Понтиак, отчего-то растягивается клейкой резиной. Но Сэм терпит, хмыкает сквозь зубы, слушая немного занудного Планта и не обращая внимания на участившиеся дорожные указатели, сигнализирующие о том, что он почти приблизился к своей цели.  
Небо над городом свинцово-желтое. Неприветливое. А плывущие комковатые брюхатые тучи словно наваливаются на ровно гудящую импалу неподъемным гигантским весом. Сэм вырубает заунывных цеппеллинов и крутит ручку настроек радио, ловя прерывистые, хрипловатые отголоски человеческих голосов. Он с удивлением отмечает, что, похоже, выпал из жизни на долгое время. Чем же еще можно объяснить тот факт, что он до сих пор не знает о прошедших президентских выборах, предвидимом обвале доллара и гигантском скачке цен на горючее. Он почти счастлив, когда вот так, запросто, вслушивается в равнодушный голос диктора, вещающего о небывалом всплеске лесных пожаров и о гибели урожая кукурузы в западной части штата Калифорния. Когда закат окрашивает небо алыми мазками, с трудом просвечивающими сквозь непроглядную свинцовую тяжесть неба, Сэм притормаживает на пустыре в двух милях от города и в четырех от…Места. Со вздохом растирая затекшую от многочасового сидения поясницу, Сэм выбирается из машины, кривясь от ударившего в ноздри резкого запаха гниющего мусора и отходов. Похоже, неприглядный пустырь служит ничем иным, как свалкой. Налетевший ветер гоняет по мокрой, покрытой чахлой травой земле обрывки мусора и газет. А над дальней, возвышающейся огромным курганом кучей роятся вездесущие мухи. Сэм непроизвольно кривит губы и вытаскивает из ставшего таким уютным пространства машины пресловутую динову коробку.  
− Прости меня, − бормочет он, водя нервно подрагивающими пальцами по колесику зажигалки, и посыпает своеобразные остатки памяти солью. – Пожалуйста…мне…это нужно.  
Он кропит коробку святой водой, равнодушно отмечая, что забыл вытащить кассету из магнитолы. Впрочем, как и кулон, по-прежнему надежно покоящийся на дне рюкзака. Но отчего-то чертова забывчивость не кажется страшной. Ведь он попросту может сжечь остальное немного позже, когда…разберется, наконец, с главным. Коробка горит, выбрасывая в воздух зло шипящие искры, А Сэм бредет, не оглядываясь, к импале, рассеянно отсчитывая собственные шаги.

Конец лета они как обычно проводят у Бобби. Сэм ни за что не признается вслух, но он до одури любит этот старый, изъеденный древесным жуком, напоминающий громадную, несуразную развалину дом. Ведь Бобби мастак рассказывать разные безумно захватывающие истории о войне, о пробирающейся сквозь джунгли пехотной дивизии и о тварях, готовых изорвать в любой момент, стоит только подставить спину. В отличие от отца, он всегда воспринимает Сэма всерьез. А в отличие от Дина – не позволяет себя нелестно отзываться о сэмовом нежелании продолжать семейное дело. Бобби уютный, как старые, затертые до дыр домашние тапки. С ним легко можно потрепаться о чем угодно. Дин даже насмехается над ними, обзывая обоих «снюхавшимися занудами». Наверняка просто-напросто завидует. Возможно, поэтому он повсюду таскается за Сэмом, стараясь соблазнить незатейливыми развлечениями:  
− Давай-ка смастерим рогатку, Сэмми. Не хочешь запустить воздушного змея, Сэм? Посмотри, какой красивый. У меня есть пара центов, сыграем в криббидж, мелкий? Можно порыбачить в той топи неподалеку, что скажешь?  
Сэм только улыбается и отрицательно качает головой, то и дело смываясь из-под не вовремя свалившейся на него опеки, и с какой-то первозданной радостью листает пропитанные пылью и пахнущие цвелью фолианты. Его не очень-то интересуют твари, описанные на страницах древних книг, просто его необыкновенно притягивает вот этот кажущийся незаметным дух уходящего времени.  
− Сэм, − обиженно бормочет Дин, в очередной раз возникающий в дверях. – Ну, Сэмми…  
Наверное, это ужасно, но ему ни капельки не стыдно. К тому же, разобидевшийся Дин потихоньку отстает, предпочитая заговаривать с Сэмом лишь в случае крайней надобности. Он хмурится недоверчиво, словно не в силах понять, почему обычно прилипчивый как репейник младший брат намеренно игнорирует его, из кожи вон лезущего в попытке придумать очередное развлечение. В диновых глазах читается вполне себе ощутимое желание потолковать с мелким на кулаках. И если бы не присутствие Бобби, он хорошенько бы стукнул Сэма за обидное равнодушие. Странно, но Сэму нравится такой ход дела. Он с удовольствием дразнит Дина, на поверку оказавшимся таким неженкой. Правда, змея они все же запускают. Изрядно пропотевшие и с ног до головы покрытые грязью, но довольные, они любуются парящим полетом выкрашенного в алый цвет полотна и заливисто хохочут, позабыв былые неурядицы, когда, толкаясь, борются за право подержать рвущуюся, выскальзывающую из ладошек, бечеву.  
− Как же хорошо, Сэм, − говорит Дин, когда они спустя какое-то время расслабленно валяются в припорошенной пылью высокой траве. И Сэм кивает, соглашаясь и думая, что порой довольно-таки неплохо просто помолчать рядом.

Холм ничем не отличается от виденного сотни раз в тревожных сэмовых снах. С той лишь разницей, что ни крови, ни бездонных ям, ведущих в какое-то чертово небытие, нигде не наблюдается. Земля мягко пружинит под ногами, пряча шорох шагов в замшелой листве, а последние еще не до конца исчезнувшие закатные блики заливают напряженно гудящее пространство вокруг могилы тяжелыми бордовыми отблесками. Сэм сглатывает, стараясь успокоиться и отбросить собственное участившееся сердцебиение как нечто несущественное. Это безумно тяжело. Да что там − практически невозможно. В первую очередь из-за парализующей гудящие нервные окончания дрожи и суеверного, сковывающего, леденящего ужаса. Сэму кажется, что он вновь очутился в одном из предрассветных кошмаров. Один на один с глухим осознанием собственной вины. И вот сейчас, подтверждая сэмову догадку, земля попросту расползется под его ногами, погребая в зловонных недрах. Пожирая его вместе с воспоминаниями и горем, гулко пульсирующим в венах.  
− Дин? – испуганно шепчет Сэм, взрывая оглушительную тишину проклятого места дрожащим, срывающимся голосом. – Это я – Сэмми.  
Молчание, царящее вокруг, настолько плотное, что, кажется, его можно запросто разрезать ножом. А гудящее тревожным воем напряжение едкой отравой расползается в вечернем воздухе.  
− Я пришел, − бормочет Сэм, упрямо смаргивая колышущиеся перед глазами переливающиеся радужные разводы.  
Он почти справился. Почти смирился. И плевать на то, что он не знает, как сможет разрыть чертову могилу. Как осмелится открыть простой сосновый гроб, наверняка уже тронутый гниением. И самое страшное − как взглянет на то, что осталось от Дина. От Дина – собственного брата-недотепы, чей образ превратился в мешанину из кошмаров и отдающихся глухой болью детских воспоминаний. Сэм берет лопату, крепко удерживая черенок трясущимися руками, и делает первый шаг к почти сравнявшемуся с землей холму.  
Раз.

− Ну, чего ты, Сэмми. Это же всего-навсего царапина. Что, как кто-нибудь услышит? Давай-ка поищем йод. Нехорошо, что такой крутой парень плачет. Ты ведь не девчонка, Сэм.  
− Он жжется…  
− Я подую. Давай, на счет три. Раз…

Два.

− Еще раз назовешь моего брата «шмакодявкой» − надеру тебе задницу, Тэд, понял? Нехрен болтать языком всякую чушь! Сэмми – парень крутой. Найди-ка себе кого-нибудь поглупее для своих тупых приколов.

Три.

− Почему же ты такое упрямое маленькое дерьмо? Неужели до тебя не доходит, что так нужно. Так будет лучше… Всем будет лучше…  
− Кому, Дин?  
− Папе и…мне…

Четыре.

− Ты и отец – это все, что у меня осталось. Вы – моя семья. Думаешь, я смирюсь, если потеряю вас обоих?

Пять.

«Дин… Дин… прости, пожалуйста… Я ведь действительно смирился. Я принял это как само собою разумеющееся. И неважно, что я пытался… Вся эта хрень не в счет. Ведь ты по-прежнему… там, а я здесь… с лопатой и солью. И я всерьез собираюсь сжечь твои останки, потому что не смог. Потому что испугался. Ведь ты говорил мне правду. Я виноват. Но, поверь, так будет лучше для тебя… Я не могу видеть тебя таким… Просто… не могу…»  
Закат уползает гигантской улиткой, лизнув на прощание стоящую на отшибе импалу. А Сэм хрипло смеется, засыпая землей неглубокую, кишащую насекомыми яму. Он напевает сквозь зубы «Лимонную песню» цеппеллинов и сосредоточенно отсчитывает комья земли, гулко ударяющие по крышке предсказуемо пустого гроба. Он спокоен и почти не оглядывается назад.


End file.
